The Gift
by BLACKpwer23
Summary: Rock Lee has a VERY special mission that involves a certain pink-haired girl. He must not fail in this mission or his life will be incomplete! Read to find out. R&R plz (rated pg for some dialouge)i guess


**The Gift  
  
**Lee walks through the small town, humming to the sound of the chirping birds. It was a very nice, quite morning. With the sun still approaching the darkened sky. He had awoken extra early for a very special mission. A very, very special mission.

His grip tightened around the small bag that concealed the perfectly wrapped package and he made sure it was perfect while wrapping the gift. He even wore his "special green jumpsuit' that had been washed four times and was dry cleaned with the best softner( as if it made any difference, though). Now he just had to find the person.  
He notices a familar blonde headed boy, he guessed was heading for his regular mission. "Hi! Naruto!" Lee chirped as he usualy did. Naruto snapped his head around hoping it wasn't the person he thought it was."uhh, hey..." he trails while speeding his pace to escape from the clutches of Lee's mindless babble. Before Lee could say a thing Naruto made a quick excuse. "Oh, crap, look at the time, I'm gonna be late you know how Kakashi is always nagging us to be there on time." He lies while pretending to look at a imaginary watch on his wrist. "Well...okay." Lee says with no hope. Naruto dashes off. Soon it pops in his mind. "Hey TODAY IS SATURDAY! THERE IS NO CLASSES ON SATURDAY!!!" But Naruto had already disappeared between the now busy streets.That's when a kid riding his bike hollers from behind Lee. "Hey! Unibrow move outta my freakin' way!" The boy would of plowed over Lee if Lee hadn't of dodged by a hairwidth away. He stratches his thick black hair with confusion. 'That was wierd.' He thinks to himself. This day was not going as smoothly. That still wouldn't stop him from getting to his destination.  
It is now noon and it looked like no hope. That's when he heard chittering and the clacking of nails against the stone streets. He dreaded to think what monsterious creature could be ready to devour his ass this time. 'Could it be a mad pit-bull? A bully to just pick on him? Or even worse, a pissed TenTen who hadn't gotten her daily dose of chocolate?' Who knew.He slowing turned around to see...squrriels? "phew." He sighed with relief. "Just a bunch of squrriels. Well see you guys later, I gotta give this gift to a very important person" ,he says while bending over showing them the wrapped gift. Lee felt comfortable with animals especially the spurriels who had been his childhood friends when he had no other people to talk to. Lee got up and started to head for his destination, once again. Yet the squrriels followed right behind him. By the time he had passed the 7th street name. He was running at full speed and now was fretting. The squrriels still following with their speaky chitters and tiny nails that hit the stone pavement.He felt a sharp pain hit his left lower calve. "OWIE!" He howls and looks down to see one of the mad squrriels one by one leap on him and cling for life. While all this was going on he did not notice the black sticky puddle that lay before him as if ready to strike. Lee slipped and fell in the black crap. Which was tar for some odd-ball reason."F!" He screams. "Mind your language young man!" An old hag says while whacking Lee with a steel cane and walks away. "What was that all about! All I said was 'Fudgie'! AHHH! IT'S THE AUTHOR'S FAULT!!" Lee shakes his fist to the crowd who totaly ignores Lee's over exagerating drama.

It was already 4 pm and what only took him normaly about 10 minuts to get where he was going was becoming a whole day thing. No matter what nothing was still going to stop him. After all of it he still held on to the package which still had its perfect glow. His clothes were a totaly different story. His once bright green jumpsuit that had tooken him almost the whole night to clean was now covered with tar and dirt with holes and tears where the crazed man eating squrriels had a attaked him. His hair looked frantic from the whack that creepy old hag gave him.

Besides he noticed more couples out, too. And for once in his life a negative feeling came to him and he felt just plain...pissed, but once he thought of the pink haired beauty he felt better and went back to his chipper feeling. He was going to be too late if he didn't hurry up. He noticed that as he saw the sun coming down; nearing it's work for the day. He finaly reconized the nice houses spaced out between each other and headed for the right one. Seeing the state of his clothes he shrugged it off. All that mattered was the perfectly wrapped box. Two kids chasing after their two dogs who were running away with the leashes dangling behind.The leashes tangled in between Lee's legs which made him fall, and which made him let go of the package. It was all in slow-motion. Lee tried to luanch towards the flying in style package ,but it was to late before it hit the ground and one of the dog's sat on it.  
"uhhhhhh, sorry, we didn't mean that." One of the boys said while yanking his dog's leash fom Lee's legs and walking away. The other just took his dog and left. Lee dragged himself up and carefully lifted the gift and walked up the walkway to the person's home. He was close to breaking in tears. He reached for the door bell at a very exhausted slow pase. He didn't notice his hot tears stinging his pitiful face.The door opned with a loud 'creak'. Lee looked up. Sakura looked dissapointed yet not surprised that Lee would come on this day. He handed her the ruined gift that he had made sure it would not be ruined. She was surprised though to see him hand her a gift.  
The pink haired preteen unwrapped the champaign pink wrapping, slowy. She looked in awe at the beautiful charm braclet that looked home made from sterlingtine silver and with the tiny little trinkets that dangled from the chain. Even though it was coming from Lee; her dreaded admirer; it still was a very nice thing for him to do.  
Probaly regretting in the future what should did, Sakura gave Lee a hug. Surprised and happy. Lee smiled and said...

"Happy Birthday, Sakura."

* * *

Author: R&R plz! Complaint or Compliment. I don't really care! 


End file.
